Estudando na Prática
by Katisune-sama
Summary: One-Shot. SasuSaku. ... Estudos? Acho que estudei bem o corpo do Sasuke-kun, mas eu já sabia ele de todinho.


**Desclaimer:** Naruto e a Fic não me pertencem. Naruto: _Kishimoto_ e Fic: _naisama_.

**Suki é perfeita** - Fala de alguém  
#aplaudindo# - Ação de alguém  
_Suki é perfeita_ - Pensamento / Destaque / Flashback  
(Eu sou perfeita) - Meus comentarios bakas !

**Estudando na Prática**

Aaaaaa! Média total 2,0? Não é possivel ò.ó Alguém me socorre. T.T Adeus féria na Alemanha, adeus cartão sem limite, adeus escola paga, adeus amigos ricos, adeus tudo de luxo.

**Não seja tão melodramatica Sakura.** #A panda falou, com aquele ar de tudo-isso-é-uma-besteira, e eu me levantei - estava ajoelha fingindo chorar-, com minha cara de minha-vida-tá-em-risco.#

**É Sakura-chan. Ainda tem uma semana pra recuperar tudo antes que o boletim chegue nas mãos de teu pai.** #Foi a vez do Naruto falar. Ele pegou e me abraçou por trás. Eu AMO³ o abraço dele, é um abraço de urso - aqueles fortes - só que ao mesmo tempo levinho, e ainda mais quando é por trás.#

**Naruto, não tem como eu aprender TODAS as materias em uma semana.** #Me ajoelhei novamente e minhas lágrimas de crocodilo começaram a cair.#

**Podemos ir agora Naruto?** #Ele falou, seco e frio. Levantei, as lágrimas de crocodilos já sumiram, e encareio desafiadoramente, logo falando.#

**O MEU melhor-amigo esta me ajudando, ou você é cego também Uchiha?** #Toma na cara meu filho.#

**Estou?** #NARUTO SEU FILHO-DUMA-MÃE, SEU LERDO. Virei-me para o meu melhor-amigo, com uma cara assustadora, e ele logo completou, com medo.# **Ah sim, claro que estou. Cla-claro.**

Já falei o que eu AMO³ mais do que o abraço do Naruto? Não. Então, é o Naruto. '-'

**Sakura.** #Sasuke-kun me chamou e eu virei minha cabeça para olha-lo. Ai que belos lábios#

Assim que eu me virei, ele me puxou cintura e colou nossos lábios. Coloquei meus braços envolta do pescoço dele, deixando meu boletim cair no chão, entre-abri meus lábios e Sasuke-kun logo introduziu aquela lingua atrevida e avassaladora dele. Ouvi o comentario do Gaara '_Vão pra um motel._' e sorri entre o beijo. Eu e o Sasuke-kun nos separamos lentamente, ah como eu o amo. Ele levou a boca dele até meu pescoço e mordiscou-o, depois foi até meu ouvido e sussurrou.

**_Eu vou te ajudar._** #Ah, eu o amo por demais.#

**Sakura-chan, não era eu que ia te ajudar?** #Esqueci que tinha mais gente na classe. Oh. Me virei para o resto do povo, que estavam com uma cara vamos-te-matar-por-nos-deixar-de-vela, e sorri inocente, Sasuke-kun me abraçou.#

Naruto é tão inocente n.n Acho que é por isso que eu o amo tanto.

**Não se preocupe Naruto-kun, você também me ajudara.** #Ele começou a pular.#

**Nada disso.** #Sasuke-kun se pronunciou.# **Somente EU vou ajuda-lá.** #Ele começou a passar a mão por minha barriga, corei na hora.#

**_Sasuke-kun._** #Tirei lentamente aquela mão atrevida dali.#

E Naruto continuava a berrar coisa do tipo: _Sasuke é um idiota_, ou então, _Eu também quero ajudar a Sakura-chan_. Mas apesar de tudo eu o amo, afinal, se não fosse ele, eu não estaria namorando o meu emo moreninho.

**_FlashBack_**

_Eu e Sasuke-kun estavamos em um desafio, quem ficava encarando por mais tempo sem piscar - nossos rostos estavam bem próximos -. Eu e ele sempre fomos melhores amigos e ter nossos rostos proximos não nos incomodava, pelo menos pra mim. Escutei a voz de Naruto, provavelmente brigando com Kiba novamente, e deixamos pra la. Ok, eu estava certa quando a briga de Kiba e tals, mas eu não percebi que ele corria em minha direção, Sasuke-kun também não. Só sei que Naruto se bateu em mim e, por culpa da gravidade (?), meus lábios se encostaram aos do ser emo em minha frente - Uchiha Sasuke -. O contato era pra ser só um roçar de lábios e eu me afastar na mesma hora, mas ele puxou-me pela cintura e eu, sem somar os meus atos, abri os lábios, selando aquele beijo de cinema. Ai ai, ele beija tão bem. Quando nos separamos eu percebi milhões de olhares mortais e fiz uma cara de medo. Ele foi e me abraçou, sorrindo de canto - detalhe: amo esse sorriso dele -, depois beijou meu pescoço, ele adora fazer isso._

_**Aleluia.** #Foi quando ouvi a voz da porca e virei, corada.# **Pensei que esse beijo nunca ia acontecer.**_

_Eu sorri desconcertada e o professor entrou na sala, fomos então nos sentar. Na hora do intervalo de uma aula e outra, Naruto tinha vindo falar comigo._

_**Sakura-chan.** #Aqueles olhos azuis-grandes-do-gato-de-botas-do-filme-Sherk.# **Desculpe.** #Haha, me segurei para não rir naquela hora e o abracei.#_

**_Arigato, Naruto-kun._**

_Na hora da saida Sasuke-kun beijou-me outra vez e me pediu em namoro._

**_Fim do Flashback_**

**Sakura.** #Ino me chamou e eu olhei-a# **Acho que seu pai vai ficar preocupado com sua demora.** #Putz, esquece do horario. Abracei ela - a Ino -, o Naruto, o Gaara e a Tenten. Na hora de eu abraçar o Sasuke-kun para logo depois sair correndo em direção a minha linda e confortavel casinha, ele me beijou - AMO os beijos dele - e ao terminar falou.

**Eu te levo.** #Sorri e fui pegar minhas coisas na minha carteira.#

**Tchau Sakura-chan.** #Naruto e Tenten falaram ao mesmo tempo e sairam.#

**Vamos Sasuke-kun.**

Peguei na mão dele e olhei pra trás para dar tchau ao Gaara e a Ino, mas acho que não irão sentir minha falta. E acho que vão se comer ali no canto da sala mesmo, o Gaara tem uma pegada boa, quando ele te empurra na parede então '-' Que foi? Eu já fiquei com o Gaara uma vez u.u Mas não cheguei ao ponto que ele e a Ino vão chegar.

Sasuke-kun me pegou no colo e me carregou até o carro dele, deixando-me no banco do passageiro e ele indo para o do motorista. Logo chegamos na minha humilde casa - leia mansão - e não tinha ninguem, então fomos direto pro meu quarto. Joguei minha coisas de lado, assim como o meu emozinho fez, e sente ele me jogando na cama.

**A primeira materia que vamos estudar sera... **#Ele beijou meu pescoço e depois sorriu malicioso# **Educação Sexual. **#PERVERTIDO. Sasuke-kun tira a mão de meus seios.# **E vai ser na pratica.**

Ele voltou a me beijar avassaladoramente. Ah, como eu amo os beijos do Sasuke-kun. Mas, com certeza, eu amo muito mais ele.

E... Tive uma ótima noite. Estudos? Acho que estudei bem o corpo do Sasuke-kun, mas eu já sabia ele de todinho.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

Eu realmente me apaixonei por essa fic, tá perfeita né gente? Podem falar XD Essa one-shot tava aqui a séculos no pc dela \z e eu postei .-. Logo irei postar uma web que ela tem aqui também, se eu não me engano já tem dois capitulos (L' Bom, é só isso. **REVIEWS**, por favor. Se fosse pra ficar sem reviews eu não postava u.u _Beijos,_ **Suki**.


End file.
